The Strangest Nephilim
by GaloreChipmunk6
Summary: A young boy named Dan finds that he is something special. He meets the two Winchester brothers and they take him in. Now armed with his friends and his abilities, he will fight alongside them, and save the world.


Sam and Dean were relaxing in their motel room just searching for a case when Castiel appeared in the room. Sam jolted back.

"What the hell Cas!"

"There's a problem."

"What do you mean?"

Cas stammered for a moment, "I'll have to show you."

Cas grabbed them and suddenly they were at a crime scene with their FBI suits on. A police officer walked up to them.

"Who are you?"

Sam regained his composure, "FBI, we need to look at the crime scene."

"Sure, but this doesn't seem like a fed case."

"We're branching out."

"So what happened here?" Dean said.

"We already solved this one. That kid over there did it."

Sam and Dean looked over to see a boy no older than 15 sitting staring at his bloody hands. Sam and Cas went to go talk to the kid while Dean investigated the bodies. When he saw them, he nearly freaked out. The first one was decapitated, and upon further inspection, was a vampire. Another had a hole in its chest. Silver was lining the hole. On the third and fourth body, they were burned to a crisp to where they couldn't be recognized. Just like Wendigo's did when killed. The fifth body was the real kicker. Dean didn't know what it was, but its eyes were burnt out. It was smitten. Dean looked at the kid Sam and Cas were talking to. Dean was about to walk over to listen in, but the kid was taken by one of the cops. They knew they had to follow. Cas teleported the Impala to a nearby alley and they drove to the police station to get some answers. They walked in to talk to the kid. He was sitting in the interrogation room, just staring at his now clean hands.

"Cas, what the hell happened here?"

"I was looking for more seals when I felt a power unlike anything I've felt before."

"You mean, that kid is like the antichrist?"

"No, he is something else entirely."

They walked in to talk to the kid.

"So tell me, what are you?" Dean said.

The kid didn't say a word.

"He asked you a question!" Cas slammed his hands on the table.

The kid reered back and his eyes for just a second changed. One was glowing blue and the other changed to multiple colors. Black, red, white, blue, and yellow.

"What the hell?" Sam said.

"Please leave." The kid said.

"This things an abomination. We have to kill it."

"What, why!"

"You saw his eyes, one was that of an angel and the other of an extinct race of demons."

"Is that why he took me?" The kid finally said.

"Who took you?"

"Azazel."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Why did he take you?"

"He wanted to know what I was."

"What happened?"

"H-He tortured me for 360 years, so around 3 normal years."

He opened his shirt a bit to show long scars on his body.

"Holy crap." Dean said, "If it makes you feel any better, I was down there for a while too."

The kid looked up at Dean in surprise.

"Cas, you said an extinct race of demons. What did you mean?"

"Before Lucifer created Lilith, he created 10 demons. They decimated hundreds of thousands of angels before we put them down. He is part of those things."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The kid said.

"What's your name?" Sam said.

"I-Its Dan."

"Can you tell us about your past?"

Dan inhaled, "I was 5 when he killed my mother and took me. It 2 years of simply seeing if I was worth anything. After that I was tortured for 3 normal years in hell. I broke out when one of the guards got too close and something snapped in me. When I woke up all the demons were dead and I was outside. After that I ran and have kept running for 5 years. Occasionally a demon or monster would get drawn to me, but never in a town. I would almost always blackout and when I woke up it would be dead."

"Wow, that sucks." Dean said.

"Dean!"

"It doesn't matter, we have to kill him!" Cas yelled.

Dan backed up his hands fazing through the handcuffs. He turned around and ran through a wall.

"Crap." Dean said.

Dan POV

Dan ran through the forest. He could hear 2 of the 3 chasing him.

Where is the other one?

"Stop." Cas said from in front of him.

Dan slid and ran up a tree and back flipped behind Cas. He kept running.

I guess parkour classes came in handy.

Dan kept running until he was in an alley. He heard the 3 come close to the alley. He hid behind a dumpster.

"Where'd he go?" Dean said

"I don't know." Cas said, "We have to kill him."

"Dammit Cas, we don't just kill people." Dean said.

"That isn't a person! He is an abomination."

"He's just a kid with no idea what's happening to him."

"What is he?" Sam asked.

"Before Lucifer created the normal demons you fight today, He made 10 demons using all of his power. They had unimaginable strength. They killed hundreds of thousands of angels before we killed them. Supposedly they would have killed all of the angels, but the archangels showed up and they just sat down to die. I don't know how this boy got that blood in him, not to mention angel blood as well, but he's possibly worse than the antichrist."

"Holy crap." Dean said.

"We need to help this kid, not kill him, if we even can." Sam said.

Dan was tempted to step out, but stayed where he was. Unfortunately he hit his knee on the dumpster. They looked at him.

"Oh crap."

Dan jumped on the dumpster and utilizing his momentum, he jumped to the fire escape he ran higher and higher. Cas suddenly appeared in front of him, and this time he couldn't react in time. Cas kicked him and he fell, landing on the dumpster. He groaned. He saw Sam and Dean's worried faces just before he blacked out.

"Dammit Cas, you could have killed him!"

"But I didn't."

"So not the point."

Dan barely heard them as his head was spinning. He groaned. They looked over at him.

"Hey, you okay man. That was a nasty fall." Sam said.

Dan tried to get up, but he was chained to the motel bed.

"Seriously?"

"Hey we can't let you run away again."

Dan sighed and fazed through the restraints.

"I do have some control of my powers you know."

"Fair enough, we just want to help you though."

"How?"

"I can ward you, so you are untraceable."

"Why would you help me, you wanted to kill me."

"Dean has the authority to tell me what to do."

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't know why either."

"Alright, fine."

Cas put his hand on Dan's chest. A bright blue light emitted from them. It faded and Dan yelped.

"Ow! That freakin hurt!"

"I carved them onto your ribs."

"Thanks."

"Tell me, are you adopted." Cas asked

"Yes."

"What about your real mother and father?"

"I never knew my mother, but I met my father once. It's kind of vague."

"He said his name was Lucifer."

They froze.

"What did you say."

"My father's name was Lucifer."

"Impossible."

"Why?"

"He's still in the cage." Dean said.

Cas explained everything from God sealing Lucifer to the 66 seals to release him.

"Actually he said he was only released temporarily. My mother however was never bound to the cage like Lucifer."

"Of course, he's half archangel and half arch demon." Cas said, "Lucifer's own creation sired a heir to him."

"Ok, I get it sort of." Dean said.

"Still, he should come to heaven with me." Cas said.

"No, the angels would kill him on sight." Sam said.

"Fair enough. He may remain with you for now, but only you."

"He could be useful, especially if he learns to control his power." Sam said.

"Can you fight?" Dean said.

"Yeah I know a few styles."

"What about weapons?"

"I'm pretty decent."

"Well I picked up a case, so we should go." Sam said.

"Lets go." Dan said.

Cas left, and Dan was officially a hunter.


End file.
